A Trip to America
by Violet Star
Summary: what do you think the senshi would do if they sensed an evil energy coming from the other side of the world? well just click and read to find out!
1. What's going on?

Author's note: this is a Buffy/ SM crossover, it is my first try at   
writing so it's ok if its not the greatest fic you've ever read lol ;) =)   
I am using the Japanese names but I haven't ever seen the Japanese version   
so bear with me, please! If you are reading this than you probably have   
a good enough knowledge of Sailor Moon and Buffy the Vampire Slayer to   
understand it. I am not going to go into detailed explanation about who   
the characters are, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the rights to Sailor Moon and   
Buffy. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Joss Wheedon  
-----------------Chapter 1 of ?------------------   
  
"OK so tell me again why it is that we are here at 8:00 on Sunday   
morning!" asked a very tired Usagi to the girls at the temple. The girls   
had all been called to a very important meeting. Surprisingly it was Ami   
who called the meeting.   
"Well you see, sense the Death Busters is gone there haven't been any attacks,   
right?" the girls agreed, "so I decided to check up on some news and work   
that I had missed."  
"Yeah, so?" asked Minako.  
"While I was watching the news the reporters started on a special   
about monsters in another town." Ami continued.  
"Oh no! Where was it?" asked Luna.  
"Well actually it wasn't in Japan at all, but in the USA. In the   
state of California to be more precise."  
"Hey, yeah I think I caught the last of that the other night," said   
Makoto, "it said that the monsters seemed to be drain peoples energy."  
"Yes, you are correct Makoto. They did say they were draining peoples   
energy," confirmed Ami. "So I ran an energy scan to decide what kind of evil   
force it was."  
"So what was it?" asked Rei.  
"I don't know exactly. All I found out was that it is not any of the   
energies we have fought before {dark kingdom, nemesis, dream world, etc..}.   
But strangely it is very old."   
"So what does that mean?" asked Minako.  
"I think it means that we are going to go to America." said Makoto.  
"Yes, we are," said Luna "at least just to check out just who or what   
the enemy is."  
"Um..slight problem." said Usagi. Everybody looked at her, surprised   
because this was the first she had talked throughout the whole conversation,   
"WE CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH!!!!" she shouted.  
"I may have a solution to that problem." said Artemis coming in the   
door.   
"Yeah, what's that?" asked Minako, picking him up.  
"It's a little something I like to call a Multi-lingual-trans-continental-pen."  
"And that would be.." said Usagi.  
"It's a translator you dits!" yelled Rei, "Any idiot can figure   
that out!"  
"Ah Ha! so you admit it! You are an idiot!" counteracted Usagi.  
"Rei, Usagi, please don't start." interrupted Luna. "We don't need   
a fight right now." Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei, happy to have gotten   
in the last remark.  
"Yes you are right Rei it is a translator." confirmed Artemis  
"So when do we go?" asked Minako. "Isn't Hollywood in California?"  
"Yes, but unfortunately we aren't going to be very near Hollywood,   
sorry." said Ami.  
"Oh that stinks." chimed a chorus of voices from around the room.  
"As for your first question, I think we should go right away. This   
weekend how about?" said Luna, looking around.  
"Yeah! Lets GO!!" everybody unanimously agreed.  
---------------------------------------------  
Please review and tell me if you want more! I need a reasonable amount of   
reviews to continue. Thanks!!  
`~Violet Star~` 


	2. Strange energy?

A Trip to America  
By Violet Star  
  
AN: I am really sorry for not getting this next chapter out soon,  
I had a sort of writers block. Anyway.. last chapter I got a review   
saying it would be easier for me if I used the American names..   
is that what you all think? *sniff*sniff* well I'll see how it   
works out for this chapter. Oh wait! this chapter is in Sunnydale,   
it already has American names! oh well, please still review and   
tell me if I should use the Amercanizednames. Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or Buffy. they belong to their   
respective owners.   
  
more notes: I suppose I should label this a sort of alternate   
reality/universe. the ages here may be all screwed up, sorry.   
here they are:  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako are all 16 yr. old.   
The time is after Sailor Moon SuperS but there is no   
such thing as Galaxia.  
I don't know the ages of the Buffy characters   
but the time slot is when they are in   
college. for any of you familiar with the   
newest episodes, this is before Dawn finds  
out, though she is in it. She is 16 too.  
WARNING: FUTURE CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!  
READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!  
Now on with chapter 2!  
  
  
~~ Sunnydale, California ~~  
A young woman is walking around a cemetery. She is looking  
around like she is waiting for someone. Suddenly out of the ground  
pops quite a few men. These are no ordinary men though; they are  
vampires. As she begins to fight them you realize that she is not  
the normal of a person you had originally thought her to be. She  
is the slayer, destined to rid the world of vampires and demons.  
"Man you guys are popping up like daisies! And it's Fall!"  
she said as she pulled a piece of wood from her back pocket and  
shoved it into the nearest vampire. Then did a round house kick,  
knocking two down. Another tackled her from behind, knocking her  
into a tombstone. Within minutes she had delivered a sharp   
present to all their hearts, turning them to dust instantly.  
"Wow, that's what I call a workout." she said standing up   
and dusting her pants off.   
In the distance behind some trees you can see the sky   
beginning to lighten, sunrise.  
'Well my shift's over.' thought Buffy, the girl, 'I should   
see what Giles is up to at this late hour. There is something I  
need to talk to him about.'  
~~ The Magic Shop  
Sitting at a very messy table in a cluttered room, sat a   
man. His head, lay on an open book seeming to have fallen there out  
of complete exhaustion His head lifts slowly up as the young woman  
comes in the door, making the bells ring, signaling that she is  
there.   
"Oh, Hello Buffy. What are you doing here at this late  
hour?" he asked slipping on his glasses that had previously been  
next to him, on the table.   
"Actually its not that late, but early." said Buffy pointing  
to the window, where the first rays of daylight were starting to   
make themselves seen. "Did you research all night?"  
"Huh ?oh yes I did. I was trying to look up an odd energy  
that I had felt."  
"An odd energy?" Buffy repeated "Wow, Giles, I never knew   
that you could sense energies." she said amazed.  
"Yes, actually it is one of the major training all  
watchers had to go through. Would you like a cup of tea? I am   
extremely tired."  
"I would think so" she muttered under her breath, "sure tea  
would be great. It was a long night for me too."   
"Really, how so? he asked instantly awake and curious.  
"Well, ether I am not working-out enough or the local  
vamps are on steroids." Buffy rubbed her shoulder where she had  
gotten slammed into a tombstone pretty hard.  
"Really, well now we may be on to something."   
"What's that?"  
"I believe that your super-strong vampires and my strangely   
strong energy might be connected."  
Later that morning after much researching and sleeping   
Buffy noticed the time. "Oh, no! I have a class in 30 minutes!" she   
hurried to put some books away and thought 'why did I have to chose  
an 8:00 History class? oh well, I'll let Giles put the rest away'  
As Buffy was gathering her stuff for school that she had  
left there yesterday, Giles started to stir. "Are you leaving   
now? Yes well thank you for your help, I truly do appreciate it."  
"No problem Giles" she yelled over her shoulder as she  
ran out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
O.K. that was it for this chapter, I hope to be making them longer   
soon if you were wondering why they were so short. I am also thinking  
of using a different title, If you could review and tell me what you  
think, that would be great!   
Please review and tell me whatever, if I should  
keep going or not; if I have Major grammatical/ spelling errors. I never   
refuse help. =) Violet  
  



	3. Pens and Dreams

A Trip To America  
by Violet Star  
  
Wow, it has been almost 1 year since I first posted this story!  
I am really sorry to all of you that were waiting for the next chapter  
I know, I'm a bad person, but truly was going to update it about 2   
months ago but as most of you probably remember that was about when   
fanfiction.net was having a lot of problems logging on and uploading   
stories. Unfortunately I was one of those that could do neither.   
Anyway, lets get on with the story shall we?   
  
Oh before I forget, here's the disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero.   
Sailor Moon and Buffy TVS belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Joss Wheedon   
respectively.   
  
  
~~ Tokyo Japan ~~   
The girls, having just received their new translators, were wondering   
what to do when they get to California. Actually only Ami was   
wondering, the rest were too excited to think.  
"Quiet, everyone!! I have something to say!" yelled Ami,   
completely out of character. Once she had their attention she began   
again. "I am going to bring up this question now so we don't have to   
bother about it there." said Ami.  
"Yeah" begged Minako "what is it?"  
"Where are we going to stay?"   
"Well what about just some local hotel?" suggested Usagi.  
"Yeah, but do we really want to live right where the attacks  
are?" asked Minako.  
"Well it won't be that much different than living here   
now would it?" said Rei.  
"No, I guess not. But how long are we going to stay there?"   
asked Makoto.   
"As long as it takes to find the enemy and destroy it.   
Though I suppose if it is too strong to beat in one or two weeks   
we will have to damage it enough and lead it back here so your   
families do not worry that much. You all did give the fake foreign   
exchange letter that Ami and I typed out for you last night, right?"   
asked Luna.   
"Yea" was heard around the room "We all said we would be   
sleeping here tonight if that's OK with you Rei?" Usagi said.   
"Yeah sure no problem, I had kinda figured that would happen  
so I told Grandpa and put some extra blankets from the closet. So   
when do we leave anyway" asked Rei.  
"I got plane tickets for 7:00 PM tomorrow" said Artemis.  
"P-Plane, t-t-tomarrow?" stammered Makoto.  
"Oh Mako, I am sorry, I didn't realize." said Luna   
Usagi and Minako get up and go over to Makoto to try to   
comfort her. "Don't worry we are all here for you. Nothing will   
happen." said Minako giving her a tight hug.  
"Thanks guys" she said as every body joined in for a big group   
hug. "Hey! you're choking me! Help me, Luna! Artemis!! Someone!" Soon  
friendly hugging ends and turns into a deadly tickle war. Nobody   
getting any sleep until way past 2 am.   
  
~~ The next day while on the plane ~~   
"So, does any one even know how to work these things?" asked   
Minako about the translators.  
The girls all looked at each other, then simultaneously turned  
their heads to Ami. She just looked embarrassed.  
"Well I do have a theory," she admitted.  
"Let's hear it." begged Rei.  
"Well from the looks of it; it seems to be a pen."  
"Yeah, we can all see that Ames, what else did you find out?"  
retorted Minako.  
"The appearance is of a pen, like I said. The actual process   
to work it is still hard for me to determine, but if I must say   
something, I would think that it projects a sort of force field and   
everything in the force field is translated for us and vice-versa.   
Only with out the other people knowing it." Ami took a deep breath   
from her big speech.  
"I am very proud of you Ami, you figured it out this soon?"   
asked Luna popping her head out from Usagi's pack.  
"Luna! What are you doing there? You know there aren't pets   
allowed on the plane!" screeched Usagi. "I thought you were in your   
carrier!"  
The other girls immediately jumped at Usagi, their hands   
covering her mouth.  
"Usagi this is a plane, not a rock concert." said Rei.  
"Sorry," she mumbled meekly.  
"That's OK Usa but you did bring up a good question." Ami   
says and turns to Luna "Why are you here?"  
"Well I had wanted to be here in-case a fight broke out,   
not to mention that it is extremely stuffy down there in storage."  
"Oh thanks Luna! I guess you just don't have that much   
trust in us do you?" Usagi glared at her.  
" I...I..um, well that is to say...." Luna stammered.  
"Ha Ha, I was only joshing with you Luna! Don't need to   
have to be so paranoid."  
"Well now back to the business at hand. Ami was quite   
close to the correct description. The pen like looking object   
does indeed produce a force field like thing. The true diameter,  
though, is approximately 4 miles. You will be able to understand   
any language or dialect that is in that area. Including a   
television broadcast or telephone call even though they may be   
coming from more than 4 miles away. Do you all understand?"   
looking around at the girls she noticed that Usagi and Makoto   
were asleep and probably had been for a while. Seeing the others   
about to nod of themselves she suggests that they all get some sleep.  
"Good idea Luna," said Minako through a yawn.  
  
~~ Sunnydale later in the morning ~~  
As Buffy walked into the Magik Box after her class she   
knew upon entry that something was (or wasn't) happening.   
"Hey Giles, what's up? What's with all the melancholy?"   
she asked.  
"Nothing, really. It's just that I'm very stressed out   
from this whole episode. I feel that there is something missing.   
I would normally have found something by now. But," he made a   
sweeping motion with his hand, "Nothing." he   
said with a sigh.   
"Well, maybe this will help." she slapped a notebook onto   
the table.   
"I may be an intelligent, middle-aged Brit., but I really   
have no idea how your history notes will help us at the moment."   
Giles said as he slid into a chair at the table.  
"They are calculus notes actually, but that's off the   
subject. While I was in my class, it was starting to get pretty   
boring, so being in the back of the classroom I decided to catch   
up on some of the sleep that I had missed last night." she   
explained. "While I was asleep I had a dream. I figured with   
all the strangeness going on you would want to know about it. So   
I wrote it all down in the notebook there."  
"Well, thank you Buffy, but may I ask what the dream   
was about?"  
"Oh yeah, it was really sad. About a girl, no it was   
a princess, anyway her boyfriend died and she killed herself  
with his sword. Boy she must have really loved him."  
______________________________________________________________  
*giggle* I always hated cliffhangers. Now I get to write them   
for myself. *evil grin* OK, so I know this isn't a truly horrible   
cliffe. But come on, admit it, you do want to know what's going   
to happen. Don't you?  
'Neway, hope you liked it, and I will try harder to get updates out   
faster than I have been. 


End file.
